Aishiteru
by kimeko chan
Summary: its abt souta and rin but i dont have much yet so tell me how ya like it
1. first impressions

A/N: hey its me I just want you to know that I am just starting so if it gets better or worse tell me I hate it when people beg for reviews so I wont I only want a lil advice but on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or anything to do with it but one manga vol. But that's all.

'-'thoughts

"-"speaking

flashbacks

First impressions

* * *

I was on my way to school, when buyo started to meow by the well. I went to go get her and I couldn't find her. I turned around and she jumped on me, well I fell backwards and into the well only this time I didn't hit the ground.

'where am I ?' I kept thinking to myself.

My sister was home for good and has been there for awhile. And then it hit me. I'm in the feudal era.

I saw the only thing my sister dreaded to hear about. The jewel. I had it..in my hand. But I didn't want it.

' why must I be condemned as my sister was?' then I yelled out the only thing I could think of…" is anybody here!"

Then I saw a girl about my age. She was pretty good looking, too.

"Hey!" I called out.

Then I saw a man with long white hair and this little green thing with a stick in his hand. And the girl came out and was walking toward me. I didn't know what to do so I just started to back up. She just started to smile at me. Then the worst thing possible happened, I tripped over a tree root and fell on my butt. "ouch!"

That made her laugh but the jewel was gone and I knew that the guy must have it.

* * *

a/n I know it was short but I'm just starting k.


	2. small talk

a/n: well I got a review which is really weird because I didn't think I would get any so I'm going to thank her right here :**Hamgirl thank you so much for the most pleasing two words I ever heard! Lol**

Disclaimer me no own inuyasha

* * *

Small talk

I walked up to the man and told him "hey mister I need the jewel back and my name is Souta Higurashi."

The man smirked at my comment and then said "there isn't any way you are going to get it back, not yet anyway. I don't seek the jewel I just don't want anyone else to get it. Sesshomaru."

The girl came over and I told her "hey you have quite a pretty face, may I know the beautiful name that you have?"

She was blushing then said really quietly "Rin…"

Then Sesshomaru started to walk off and I followed because I was pretty sure I was supposed to.

mom why do I have to go and get Kari why can't Kagome go get her she's the one that has to baby-sit her. Because she is taking a nap you know how rough it is for her now please go get her. Oh alright mom. When I got there she started to smile at me and then she kissed me on the cheek.

"If you are going to follow Lord Sesshomaru then I suggest you get moving." jaken told me.

Alright alright. Why do you put up with this I mentally asked the dog demon?

My legs couldn't take much more walking and neither could rins. But I suck it up and picked her up and put her on my back. She yelped in surprise but she soon fell asleep and was starting to shiver.

"Sesshomaru do you think we could make camp or at least take a rest for a minute. Thy lady Rin is very cold." I added the last part just to make sure my point was clear that it was she who needed rest not me.

He turned toward me and said up ahead we will do you think that it would be alright if she stays with you for the night though I have something I have to do tonight?"

I looked at him for any trace of emotion and I thought I found hope and was that worry. "I would never mind to be in a beauties company."

I swear I saw a smile but im not sure. But he said to make a fire and that if I needed anything ahun would be here and so would Jaken.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked this one too and I do believe its longer than the 1st one right? Member all I want is for you to tell me if its getting boring alright? K ill update soon I promise. 


	3. Exchanges

Hamgirl you know I love you so much and because u review I will always update for u. I want to tell you all that I have never tried the before so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all but I wish I did.

I swear I saw a smile but I'm not sure. But he said to make a fire and that if I needed anything Ah-Un would be here and so would Jaken. (Last time)

So I watched him leave and as soon as he did Rin woke up.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"She exclaimed.

"He is going to be gone for the night he told me to take care of you though."

"Oh"

"Rin, how do you know Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I was watching him because he was sick and he refused to take any of my hospitality. Then I died at the hands of Kogas wolves and he brought me back to life with his sword and I just followed him ever since and he has cared for me ever since that day."

She looked really grave and depressed at that recall that I could only give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Souta!" she yelled. I saw that I had made her blush a lot.

"Rin I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Ummmm…… Are you going to eat that fish?"

"No. "I saw a look of disappointment on her beautiful face and couldn't stand seeing it there so I just looked down and told her that she should get some rest.

"But Souta the weather is too cold. Can I sleep with you?"

"Uhhh ok but I need to relieve my self first."

She giggled and then turned around.

"I'm all done. "And then I saw her she went right up to me and said, "Souta…"

I'm going to leave you there because I got writers block. Lol


	4. Why Are You Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story.

* * *

Why are you here?

'Souta?'

'Yeah'

'You are laying on me.'

At that I turned ten different shades of red but then I turned totally blue as I looked out in front of me.

Rin looked the same way as me and met the color but ten times darker.

'Who are you?' I asked not wanting to look weak in front of Rin.

He came a little closer and said, 'I am Inuyasha.' Then he sniffed and looked at me and said, 'You wouldn't be Souta would you?'

The only thing that was heard after that was a large bout of laughter from Rin.

'Inu why the hell are you so freaking mean?' 'You scared Souta and me shitless!'

Then we heard a little kid about 6 years old come up and say 'hi I am Sakura!'

Then I remembered Sango and Miroku were married and Inuyasha was always visiting them.

'I am Souta Higurashi where are your parents?'

She ran to Inuyasha and asked 'Where are mommy and daddy?'

He told her, 'They went to the village to see Kiraras new litter.'

'Souta, why are you here?'

I took a big breath and said, 'Iwasonmywaytoschool, whenbuyostartedtomeowbythewell. IwenttogogetherandIcouldn'tfindher. Iturnedaroundandshejumpedonmewell, Ifellbackwardsandintothewellonlythistime, Ididn'thittheground.' Then I started to breathe really heavy.

Rin was giggling way too hard for her body to control so she fell over and Sakura started to laugh and she fell over too.

'Souta I meant why are you with Sesshomaru?'

'Ohhhhhhhhhhh. I am here with him because he took the Shikon no Tama from me.'

* * *

A/N that is all for now but review and then I will right much more. 


End file.
